


Mark doesn't know

by dreamyslut



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Clingy Mark, Hookups, Jaehyuck, Jaehyuck smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, markhyuck, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyslut/pseuds/dreamyslut
Summary: mark thinks his cute innocent boyfriend, donghyuck, is at church when in reality hes getting back blown out in his friend's, jaehyun, van. he doesn't have to know right?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Mark doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this fic is based off of the song "scotty doesn't know" its a pretty dope song you should listen to it

“Mark I’m leaving,” Hyuck yelled to his boyfriend as he grabbed his keys getting ready to leave their shared apartment. He waited by the door, knowing Mark would come shuffling out of their room to ask Hyuck why he was leaving without him and dramatically pout because he had serious detachment issues. 

“Where are you going?” Mark complained, coming from their room as Hyuck suspected he would. Mark rubbed the sleep from his eyes, waiting for his boyfriend to tell him where he was going especially without him. “To church Markie go back to sleep,” Hyuck lied to Mark with ease as he had done millions of times. 

Mark looked Hyuck up and down studying the boy's appearance. Hyuck was wearing fishnet stockings and a black oversized jacket that stopped just around mid thigh. He had thick eyeliner on and barely noticeable blush on his pretty cheeks. “You’re going to church like that? You look so…” Mark trailed off mesmerized by his very captivating boyfriend. “I look so..what, Mark?” Hyuck smirked, walking over to his boyfriend. 

Mark pulled Hyuck against him once he was in arms reach. “So hot,” Mark whispered against Hyuck’s lips before kissing him. Hyuck kissed back for a moment before pulling away. “Thank you but I don’t wanna be late,” the younger giggled before placing a peck on Mark’s lips before pulling away from him and walking to the door. “Well hurry back,” Mark shouted after him, frustrated and unhappy as he always is when Hyuck leaves. 

-

Hyuck knocked on the door of Jaehyun’s van which was basically his second home. When Jaehyun first got this old ass van Hyuck definitely made fun of him for a very long time. Hyuck constantly asked the older, what the hell would possess him to get a van from the 70s that only had two seats in the front because the back was a whole living room. Jaehyun told Hyuck that he would “Understand soon enough” and let's just say after that Hyuck didn’t question ever again why Jaehyun got the van. 

“Hey babe,” Jaehyun smiled, greeting Hyuck as he slid the door open. Hyuck smiled, leaning in and kissing the older before passing him and climbing in the van. Hyuck threw his bag to the side and made himself comfortable noticing the changes Jaehyun had made to the inside. “I was in here last week, when did you get new carpet?” Hyuck asked looking up at Jaehyun as he laid down in the middle of the van, his legs parted slightly so Jaehyun could see that he was only wearing the fishnets under his hoodie. “Yesterday, do you like it?” Jaehyun asked trying not to be fazed by the others obvious antics but he could feel his dick hardening in his sweatpants. 

Jaehyun settled between Hyuck’s legs, placing his hands on the younger’s thighs softly grabbing them. “Yeah I do, feels softer,” Hyuck nodded, pulling Jaehyun down so his body was pressed against him. “Good because I changed it just for you,” Jaehyun smiled, kissing the boy under him. Hyuck responded immediately, tangling his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, leaning up to deepen the kiss. Jaehyun separated from Hyuck’s lips to place kisses down the younger’s neck. “Ah.. Jaehyun.. You know you can’t mark me, how am I gonna explain that?” Hyuck whined, not really wanting Jaehyun to stop, he loved feeling Jaehyun’s lips on his skin but he didn’t want to have to explain the hickeys to his boyfriend. 

“Where’d you tell him you were going this time?” Jaehyun laughed, starting to unzip Hyuck’s jacket. Once Jaehyun reached the bottom and unhooked the zipper Hyuck sat up and let the jacket slip off his body and under him so he was completely naked, aside from his stockings. “Told him I was going to church,” Hyuck sat leaning back on his arms, spreading his legs more for Jaehyun, maintaining eye contact with the other. “Very ironic considering the way you’re looking at me right now..” Jaehyun groaned slightly, running his hands over Hyuck’s exposed skin wanting nothing more than to fuck him senseless right now. Jaehyun connected their lips, laying Hyuck on his back again. Hyuck pulled on the bottom of Jaehyun’s shirt wanting him to take it off. Jaehyun laughed against Hyuck’s lips pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side.

Jaehyun kissed a trail down Hyuck’s body, mouthing at his inner thighs causing Hyuck to whimper softly, his worries of Jaehyun leaving marks overcome by need to feel Jaehyun’s mouth on his skin. Jaehyun ripped open Hyuck’s stockings to gain better access to his hole. “Jaehyunnnn.. Seriously?” Hyuck whined, lightly hitting Jaehyun’s shoulder, not happy that the older ruined his cute fishnet stockings. Jaehyun ignored the younger’s complaining and spread Hyuck’s cheeks with his finger’s to see his pretty little hole already slick with lube. “You’re already stretched?” Jaehyun asked the other, trying to keep his smirk under control because he knew the answer to that. “Was thinking about you earlier, couldn’t help it,” Hyuck whispered, his cheeks glowing red. “Cute,” Jaehyun placed a soft kiss on the younger’s inner thigh before he circled Hyuck’s hole with his tongue. 

“Ah fuck,” Hyuck moaned, his hands traveling down to play with Jaehyun’s hair encouraging the older. Jaehyun continued to lick slow circles around Hyuck’s hole purposely not directly touching it with his tongue. “Please don’t tease me Jae,” Hyuck whined, pushing his ass towards Jaehyun, not enjoying the teasing Jaehyun was putting him through. Jaehyun looked up at Hyuck smirking, “Why rush baby? We have what.. two, three hours?” Jaehyun sucked bruises on Hyuck’s inner thigh. Sucking and then blowing against the forming bruise, chills running through Hyuck’s body. “Yea but don’t be mean,” Hyuck pouted wanting to get his way. Jaehyun dragged his tongue against Hyuck’s hole, sinking his tongue into the other’s heat, giving the younger exactly what he wanted. Jaehyun's hands rubbed Hyuck’s thighs while pushing them open wider. Jaehyun started thrusting his tongue in and out of Hyuck’s hole, slicking the younger’s entrance with his spit mixing with leftover lube. Hyuck moaned above Jaehyun squirming feeling Jaehyun’s hot mouth on his hole.

“Fuck Jaehyun wait,” Hyuck panted trying to get Jaehyun’s attention. Jaehyun removed his tongue from Hyuck and replaced it with two of his fingers. “Yes?” Jaehyun answered Hyuck, curling his fingers inside the younger making it a bit difficult for the younger to gather his thoughts. Jaehyun added another finger inside Hyuck, thrusting his fingers in the younger’s heat nice and slow. Hyuck whined pathetically, overwhelmed by how much teasing Jaehyun was putting him through. “Come on baby use your words,” Jaehyun smirked, very satisfied with how the usually confident and put together boy comes completely undone under him. Jaehyun moved back up so he was hovering over Hyuck, all while he still worked his fingers inside the younger. Jaehyun smiled looking down at the pretty boy beneath him, brushing Hyuck’s bangs out of his face. Placing butterfly kisses all over his face waiting for Hyuck to answer. 

“Please… please fuck me” Hyuck finally managed to cry out. Jaehyun would usually make him beg but he was lacking a bit of self control. He hadn’t been able to fuck the younger boy all week which was not usual for them so he needed to be inside Hyuck. Jaehyun sat up, he slid down his sweats and underwear letting them pool at his knees before lining his dick up with Hyuck’s hole. Hyuck pulled Jaehyun back down, to kiss him while the older finally pushed into Hyuck’s heat. Jaehyun pulled out slowly and then quickly pounded back into Hyuck causing the boy to gasp against his lips. 

“Fuck, so good,” Hyuck whined wrapping him arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders to hold on to something as Jaehyun picked up the pace and began to drill into him with no mercy. Jaehyun groaned as Hyuck circled his ankles around him, giving him access to pound his hole deeper than before. “I’m the only one who can make you feel like this and don’t ever forget that,” Jaehyun whispered in Hyuck’s ear, his movements getting rougher with every thrust. 

Hyuck’s back rubbed against the floor of Jaehyun’s van as it does at least 10 times a week but this time it was more comfortable because Jaehyun changed the carpet. Hyuck took a moment to be thankful for that. “I won’t forget.. I won’t. Ah ah Jaehyun please,” Hyuck’s back arched up off the carpet and into Jaehyun, his fingernails scratching along Jaehyun’s back, marks that will definitely be seen later. Jaehyun really liked when Hyuck left scratches all over him. 

“Can I ride you?” Hyuck asked Jaehyun, looking up at the older with tired eyes. Jaehyun wasn’t convinced that the smaller boy had the energy to do that but he looked so determined it was very cute. Who was Jaehyun to deny Hyuck? So he pulled out of the younger and got off of him, pulling Hyuck on top of him. Hyuck pushed Jaehyun down so he was laying full down, with Hyuck straddling him. Hyuck pressed his hands against Jaehyun’s chest to stabilize himself as he sunk down on Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun placed his hands on Hyuck’s hips helping the smaller boy bounce on his dick. Hyuck started riding Jaehyun faster, feeling his orgasm quickly building in his stomach when his phone started ringing. Hyuck was planning to keep going and ignore it but Jaehyun had other plans. Hyuck almost cried when Jaehyun’s grip around his hips stopped him from bouncing. 

“Answer the phone, could be your little boyfriend,” Jaehyun smirked, clearly enjoying the situation in a way Hyuck was not. Hyuck whined, leaning over to get his stupid phone out of his bag. Hyuck looked at his phone and saw that it was actually Mark who was calling him. How ironic. “Hey Markie what is it?” Hyuck answered the phone trying his best to sound like he didn’t have a dick balls deep in him right now. “How much longer do you think you’ll be there?” Mark spoke with a slight whine in his tone. Hyuck put his hand over his mouth, biting into his palm as Jaehyun decided this would be the best time to start fucking into him again. What the hell is your issue? Hyuck mouthed to Jaehyun glaring at him and man if looks could kill. Jaehyun just laughed, a little too loud apparently because Mark’s very confused “Who’s that?” came ringing through the phone's speaker. “Just Jaehyun. Can you believe he actually showed up to church for once?” Hyuck half told the truth. Jaehyun shook his head at how easily that lie rolled off Hyuck’s tongue. “Oh okay. Tell him I said hi. Be home soon okay? I miss you,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes at how clingy and loving Mark was being. “I’ll be home soon I think we’re getting out in a little bit, I miss you too,” Hyuck lied, again before hanging up and going back to the task at hand. 

“Really? You miss him right now do you?” Jaehyun tilted his head to the side, finding the situation amusing. “What? Jealous?” Hyuck teased leaning down so he could be closer to Jaehyun, rolling his hips back to move against Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck’s head down to passionately kiss the other while drilling up into his hole as hard as he could. Hyuck was very caught off guard, his cockyness replaced with neediness once again. “I’m the one wrecking your hole right now I think Mark should be jealous,” Jaehyun smirked to himself, very happy with his ability to make Hyuck submit so easily. Jaehyun put his hands on Hyuck’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart in an attempt to fuck Hyuck harder. 

“He just can’t fuck you like this huh? Make you crumble, leaving you whining and begging, wanting nothing but for me to feel you up?” Jaehyun slowly down, thrusting deep and slow to emphasize his words. Hyuck was an absolute mess at this point and the way Jaehyun was acting right now was making it incredibly hard not to cum. “No no he can't, no one can. Only you. Fuck Jaehyun only you,” Hyuck sobbed, pushing his ass back against Jaehyun’s thrusts, needing nothing more than to cum. “Gonna cum inside,” Jaehyun warned Hyuck before he stopped thrusting and filled Hyuck to the brim with his cum. Hyuck came right after, his vision getting blurry as he rode out the best orgasm of his life. 

“You okay?” Jaehyun asked Hyuck after they had both come down from their high, catching their breaths. Hyuck nodded weakly, kissing Jaehyun softly before settling next to Jaehyun letting his dick fall out of his hole. Jaehyun instinctively grabbed the wipes from the van door cleaning Hyuck’s hole and thighs. He helped Hyuck put his jacket back on before getting dressed himself and pulling Hyuck into his lap. Hyuck hooked his arms around Jaehyun again, looking down at his marked thighs.

“Jaehyun I told you not to mark me,” Hyuck complained, studying his thighs before looking back up at Jaehyun glaring again. “Well maybe if you didn’t have a boyfriend this wouldn’t be an issue,” Jaehyun snapped back, his tone not carrying any bite at all. “What do you want me to do? Break up with him and what? Date you?” Hyuck rolled his eyes at Jaehyun’s remark not necessarily talking the older boy too seriously. “I don’t know maybe…” Jaehyun trailed off, speaking more softly than before. The energy around them more serious all of a sudden. Hyuck was a little surprised at the way Jaehyun was acting but then again they had never been that close to being caught by Mark before. Maybe it was stirring feelings. “Mark would literally kill you,” Hyuck laughed in response to Jaehyun, not really wanting to have a serious conversation. 

“I think I could take him,”


End file.
